The Joys of OCB
by xLittleFoolx
Summary: Do you remember your first trip to the Old Country Buffet? Now imagine you are from a different country experiencing this for the first time. That's what this is.  I don't own anything. Kazuki Takahasi does.


**The Joys of OCB**

"Duke, you bastard! What did you do to Joey?" Yugi said, running to help Duke get Joey inside the room. Duke didn't answer, just tossed the car keys onto the bedside table and flung himself onto the bed. He grabbed the remote and began searching through the channels. "Duke!" said Yugi, standing in front of the television.

"What? All I did was take him and his fiancée to the Old Country Buffet and buy them lunch," said Duke, shrugging.

"Why is he catatonic? Did he eat a bad piece of fish or something?" Yugi was examining Joey with concern, looking for any more outward symptoms. He didn't find any. Joey was just holding his stomach and his eyes were glazed over.

"Nah, Yug. I just had the best time of my life, and that includes when Mai agreed to marry me." Joey said, his Brooklyn accent thick with pleasure. Yugi looked at him, uncomprehending.

Duke saw his confusion and said, "You guys don't have the OCB over in Japan, do you? Well, obviously or Wheeler wouldn't be like this, eh? He OD'd on the richness of OCB food and is experiencing what we in America call a 'food coma.' It'll wear off in a few hours. Just let him sleep for a while."

Yugi still looked worried, so Duke challenged him to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters to take his mind off things. The game lasted long enough that when they were done, Joey was back to normal.

"Hey Yug, you gotta go to that place Duke took me and the fiancée! It's amazin! Food and drinks as far as the eye can see and you can eat as much as ya like! This place is heaven on Earth!" Joey said, jumping onto the bed to add emphasis to his speech. He leaned down and said quietly, "Between you and me, Yug, I was a little worried when I went next door to get Mai and she was wearing sweats. Now I know why!"

"That's great, Joey. Duke said he'd take me so I can know why you're so jazzed," said Yugi. Duke nodded in agreement and said, "And I'll take Teá, Tristan, and Serenity too."

"You aren't gonna try to break up my sister and her husband, are you, Devlin?" said Joey suspiciously. Duke shook his head and said, "No worries, Wheeler. I am many things, but a home wrecker I am not."

Joey nodded his head. "Good, cause if I thought for one second…" he fell into silence. Yugi diffused the situation by saying, "Do you want me to call them to ask if they want to come, Duke?"

"Yeah, you do that, Yugi. I'm going to school Wheeler at Duel Monsters," said Duke, pulling out his rarely used deck.

"You're on, Devlin!" said Joey, pulling out his own deck and clearing the coffee table of its phone book and hotel service pamphlets.

Yugi shook his head and smiled at the predictability of his friends. He decided to call Tristan and Serenity before going over; he didn't want to interrupt the married couple. The phone rang twice before Serenity answered, "Hello, this is the Taylors' room."

"Hey Serenity! It's Yugi. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Old Country Buffet with me, Duke, and possibly Teá."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We already ordered room service. We're going to have a night in, actually."

"Alright then, you guys have fun! Say hi to Tristan for me."

"Okay, Yugi. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. You take care now. Bye." Yugi hung up the phone and announced to the dueling Joey and Duke that the Taylors would not be joining them.

"What about Teá?" Duke asked, destroying Joey's Celtic Guardian. Joey swore but accepted the loss.

"I'm going over to ask her now. Make sure you let me in when I knock, 'kay guys?" Yugi said. They nodded, neither of them really paying attention. Yugi went out into the hall and knocked on the door right next to theirs.

"Well, hello Yugi. I have to say, I wasn't expecting to open the door to you," said Mai, reaching for a coat to cover herself with. She was in a revealing silk nighty. "I thought you were my fiancé. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's all good, Mai. Can you tell me where Teá is?" Yugi asked.

Mai pointed behind her. "She's in the shower, kid. Want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Yeah, could you actually tell her to call me when she gets out? I wanted to know if she wants to come to the Old Country Buffet with me and Duke for dinner," said Yugi. Mai nodded and said, "She'll want to go. I'll tell her. Make sure you dress up for her, kid, she's been wanting to go on a date with you forever."

"Make sure she knows Duke is also going to be there." Yugi said.

"That will only make her more happy," said Mai. "But yeah, I'll make sure she knows. What time you guys gonna come get her?"

"How about 7?" suggested Yugi. Mai nodded. "Thanks Mai, and I can't wait for you and Joey to get married."

Yugi went back to his own room and knocked. After a minute or so, Duke opened the door. "I'm wiping the floor with this guy," he said with a grin.

"I'm lettin you win!" protested Joey from the coffee table.

"Teá's in and we're gonna get her at 7. Mind if I take a shower first?" Yugi asked Duke. Duke nodded and said, "I need to finish Wheeler off anyway."

After both guys had showered and picked Teá up, they drove to the Old Country Buffet. Yugi sat with Teá in the back seat while Duke drove.

"I'm excited, I've never been to an American buffet before!" said Teá, smoothing her peach-coloured skirt in anticipation. Yugi thought she looked nice in her cream top and peach skirt. She'd chosen plain ballet flats instead of heels, which Yugi was grateful for: it shortened the distance between them. He could always let Yami take over (he could hear Yami in the back of his head agreeing) but he didn't want to give up his date to the Pharaoh. Even if the date was also with Duke, who was looking snazzy in slacks and a black silk shirt. Yugi had worn his customary leather pants, but had put on a purple button-down shirt to dress it up a bit.

"Yeah, me too," said Yugi, a little late.

"Just wait, you two. It's one of the craziest things on the planet," said Duke from the front seat. He had pulled into a parking spot and got out to open Teá's door. Yugi got out and they all walked in together.

"How many tonight?" asked the maître de at the register.

"3 adults and we'd like the beverages too." Duke told her, handing over a credit card. She swiped it and nodded them to the seating room. "Pick wherever you like."

They walked around the partition separating the foyer from the dining area and chose a table at the far end of the room. "I'll stay here while you two get food," said Duke, sitting and saving the table for them.

Teá and Yugi went over to the buffet and stopped. "Holy Duel Monsters, that's a lot of food," said Yugi, staring in amazement at the mounds of food all over the place and the other patrons serving themselves. Teá just stood, captivated by the sights and smells assaulting her.

They inspected the different tables, picking what looked good. They also grabbed drinks and napkins and went back so Duke could get his food. Teá had carrots, rice, chicken legs, mashed potatoes, French fries, and a taco salad with a cup of sweet tea. Yugi had ham, a bowl of clam chowder, sushi, mandarin oranges, fried rice, and olives with a cup of Sprite.

Duke came back with two plates; one full of side dishes and the other with several main dishes. The sides included French fries, buttered peas, tortilla chips, cottage cheese, and peaches. For a main dish he had taken a Cornish game hen, spaghetti, and a few slices of pork loin. To drink, he had 2 glasses of chocolate milk. Yugi and Teá gawped at his loaded plates and Duke shrugged. "This is what the OCB is all about, going over board and eating as much as you possibly can."

After several plates of food, Teá discovered the dessert bar and came back with several cakes, pies, pastries, and bowls of ice cream. Yugi froze, a spoonful of apple sauce mid-transit, and looked at her as she put the plates and bowls down on the table. She chose to ignore him and enjoy her desserts. Duke nodded appreciatively and said, with his mouth full of stuffing, "Teá's got the right idea, Yugi. She looks practically American."

"How does gorging yourself on sweets and fatty foods make you American?" Yugi asked. Then, "Oh, I get it."

Duke laughed and they finished their food in relative silence. They left and went back to the hotel to find Joey in Mai and Teá's room. "You can sleep in our room if you like, Teá," Yugi offered. "We have two beds, so you can have your own."

"Thanks Yugi, I think I might have to," Teá accepted gratefully. Duke followed her in and said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm bushed. Where do you want to sleep, Teá?"

Teá said, "Oh, wherever. I'm easy."

"In that case, you can sleep with me," Duke said, taking a step closer and lowering his lids seductively. Yugi socked him on the arm and said, "Leave her alone, Duke. You know what she meant!"

Teá had turned red and stumbled, "I'll just sleep in this bed and you two can have the other one and the couch."

"Duke can have the couch, stupid pervert," said Yugi, taking his pajamas in the bathroom to change. He came out and found Duke and Teá asleep in their respective spots. Yugi yawned and turned off the lights, slipping under the covers.

Yugi was woken up by the rustling of his covers. He looked at the source of the noise with bleary eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Sorry Yugi, but I keep having bad dreams. It always happens when I eat too many sweets. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Teá's voice said quietly in the dark.

"That's fine, Teá," Yugi said. Now he was battling with Yami for control of his body. Yami was howling with lust and indignation and Yugi was barely hanging on. He decided to warn Teá, "Oh Teá, I should mention that sometimes the Pharaoh and I trade places in our sleep. So if you wake up next to him tomorrow morning, don't be alarmed."

"'Kay. Night Yugi."

Yugi was on the verge of sleep when Yami finally broke through his defenses and took over. Yami wrapped his arms around Teá's supple body and nuzzled her neck. She breathed a sigh of happiness in her sleep and Yami growled in triumph…


End file.
